


Mission: Solve it Out

by CottonCandy101



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mentions of 2p Fruk, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandy101/pseuds/CottonCandy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen choked back a laugh, "This is a joke right?"</p><p>However, it was not a joke. Yes, Agent Jones and Agent Honda- the well known enemies- have been paired up together on a group mission to steal the already stolen valuable. Since they are together, could it lead to a disaster, or something more? //2p spy au, 2p Ameripan, mentions of 2p FrUK, lemon in later chapters//Very slow updating//Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story here ^^'//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truce?

"Why are you here, Jones-san?" Kuro narrowed his eyes at the sight of the man who just walked into the spacious, nearly completely white room. Allen was Kuro's natural enemy. Whenever they're around each other, they always fought. Today, Kuro can't risk fighting because he was waiting for his partner.

"Waiting for someone," Allen said with a sly smirk that instantly boiled the blood in Kuro's veins, "and you, baby doll?"

"Don't call me that," Though he was fairly expressionless and calm on the outside, you could hear the venom in Kuro's voice as he spoke, "I am waiting for my partner, for that is the reason why I am here, obviously."

"Is that so~?" Allen murmured, sitting on on the white leather couch that was directly across from Kuro. Kuro used this time to look at the man in before him. Allen, his skin is tan, as if he bathes in the sunlight everyday. His hair is short and is an auburn color, a prominent strand of hair stuck up from the rest that was combed and gelled back. His eyes are bright red in contrast to Kuro's dull red ones. Allen seemed to have a love for piercings, for his eyebrow, nose, lips, and ears have some type of stud in them. Kuro mentally scoffed at the thought of Allen having some sort of stud in his tongue. He lowered his gaze to Allen's body. Allen was wearing his casual white tank that exposed his incredible arms and a pair of casual jeans, whereas Kuro just wore his usual formal black attire. 

Allen got annoyed by the silence, so he decided to began a conversation, "Do you know what your mission is about?"

Kuro's eyes flicked up to Allen's face, "No," Kuro leaned forward to grab the black tea that was on the white coffee table in front of him, "I just got called in, there was no time for any explaining."

Silence.

Allen stared at Kuro as he delicately lifted the cup of tea to his lips. Kuro closed his eyes as he took a sip, savoring the taste and warmth of it. Setting the cup back on the table, Kuro crossed his legs and looked at Allen, who was looking straight back at him with a look of disbelief.

"What?" Kuro asked.

Allen licked his bottom lip, "Well, I don't know what my mission is about either."

Confused, Kuro tilted his head, "And why are you telling me this?"

Allen scoffed, "Because, I thought you wanted to know?" He spoke the sentence in more of a question than a reply.

"I never asked for that information, Jones-san." Kuro purposed calmly.

Allen bit his lip in annoyance. Kuro was right, he never did ask. Before Allen could respond, the door to the room opened. Allen looked at the new arrival. It was Mr. Vargas, the boss, wearing his black suit and tie. The tan Italian made his way to the other two males, the only sound was his footsteps echoing throughout the room due to the lack of furniture.

"Agent Honda," Mr. Vargas looked at Kuro, then turned his attention to Allen, "...Jones.."

"Mr. Vargas, what hangin?" Allen leaned back in the couch, giving his boss a flirtatious wink.

Mr. Vargas clicked his tongue, "You. From a rope."

Allen put his hands up in defense, "Alright, alright.."

Kuro spoke up, his eyes had a slight amused expression to them, "I will gladly help tying that rope, Vargas-san."

Allen chuckled cold-heartedly, "Of course you would, you sadist~"

Kuro narrowed his eyes, "I see nothing wrong with that."

"Do you both know why I called you in?" Mr. Vargas interrupted the conversation.

"I got called in for an urgent mission," Allen said first, "besides that, then I don't fucking know."

"I too, have gotten called in for a mission of a sort. I was told to come here as soon as possible, Vargas-san." Kuro reached for the tea again, taking a long slow sip from it as Mr. Vargas began explaining.

"What you have heard is correct, and.... Both of you are partnered up," before either could comment, Mr. Vargas already had a blade in his hand, "You both are pro hackers, and for this mission, we'll be needing both of you.

"I know you both have this, love hate relationship, but work is work. You do it together or you're fired." Mr. Vargas smiled, sending shivers down Allen's spine.

"What 'love' do you see in this?" Kuro asked, taking a pause from his tea.

Mr. Vargas rolled his electric purple eyes, "Don't act like you both don't have a thing for one another. Always fighting during our meetings. Agent Honda always talks about Agent Jones, and vice versa."

"W-What you ass. I don't have a thing for anyone!" Allen hissed, glaring at his boss. 

"But yourself," Kuro added, smirking. Allen turned his glare to the other red eyed man.

"You're not objecting this?" Allen pouted. Kuro didn't say a word, only a small barely noticeable smirk appeared on his thin lips. Mentally, Kuro would have loved to slice his boss head off with a sword, but unfortunately, this is his boss.

Mr. Vargas continued,"Anyway, Agent Beilschmidt will give you more information about the mission in the underground parking lot-"

"Wait, which Beilschmidt? The dumb one or the lazy one?" Kuro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The dumb one. Now don't interrupt me again," The Italian boss narrowed his eyes, "you both will be grouped with Agent Beilschmidt, Agent Kirkland, and Agent Williams-"

"Oh, c'mon... You got Matt there, and he is a pretty damn good hacker, why do I have to be partnered with Kuro?" Allen groaned out. Kuro just rolled his eyes.

"I said, don't interrupt me, you fool! Matt isn't going to be doing any hacking in this mission. We need him to keep Agent Kirkland on track because Agent Bonnefoy  
is currently out on a mission." Mr. Vargas turned around and let out a huff of air, "I partnered you both together, I expect great results."

Kuro looked at the now empty cup of tea and flipped it upside down, "Yes sir, we will give you no less than satisfactory."

"Good," Mr. Vargas made his way to the door, "I will text you what level the rest of the group are at in the parking lot," He opened the door and just as he was about to step out, he paused and chuckled lowly, "Don't kill each other~" and with that, the door shut gently behind him.

Allen sighed, feeling himself relax, "Damn he is a crazy son-of-a-bitch..."

Kuro simply nodded in agreement, "About time you said something correct." Kuro's eyes glinted with a playful gleam to them. The pale man stood up and reached out a hand to Allen, who looked strangely at the other in front of him, "Well? Stand up."

Allen stood up reluctantly, "Sir, yes sir." The auburn haired man spoke in a sarcastic manner. 

"I call a truce. Just for this mission, we will not fight, argue, hit, kick, use weapons, threaten, or cause any type of conflict with one another." Kuro said, looking expressionless as always. 

Allen choked back a laugh, "This is a joke right?" However when Kuro didn't change his position or spoke back, Allen guessed that Kuro was being completely serious. Shrugging, Allen reached his hand out and gripped Kuro's smaller hand, "Fine, just for this mission though."

Allen paused for a moment. Kuro's hand felt soft and delicate, like a girl. Allen took this moment to study Kuro's face. If it wasn't for the deep voice, Allen would've thought Kuro was a chick. Kuro was noticeably shorter than Allen, and his body figure was shaped like a-

"Let go of my hand and stop gawking your pitiful eyes at me," Kuro hissed, causing Allen to snap out of his thoughts.

Allen pulled his hand away from the other, "My bad.. I was just thinking about you.."

Kuro's eyes twitched, "You what?"

"You know, you're kinda girly. Your hands are, and your face-" Allen stopped himself from speaking when he saw the intense glare on Kuro's face.

"So? What's it to you?" Kuro balled his hands up into a fist.

"It's cute," Allen said simply. Kuro looked shocked by this and noticeably had trouble coming up with how to respond. Allen noticed this and decided to change the subject, "Man, I hate that guy... Mr. Vargas, I mean."

Kuro calmed down a bit, sighing, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he's a fucking ass."

"Something you both have in common," Kuro smiled at Allen's reaction to this, the other had a look of 'you did not just say that' on his face, "But I do have to agree with you, Jones-san."

"You hate him too?" Allen felt a smirk tug at his lips.

"...Maybe a bit more than I hate you." Kuro looked away from the others gaze. Allen eyes widened in shock, only for a moment though because Allen's smartphone began to buzz in his pocket.

"Hold on a sec," Allen took his phone out his pocket and unlocked it by typing in his 4 digit pass code. He noticed it was a text that he received from Mr. Vargas.

'Level 2', It read. And that was it.

"Well?" Kuro asked, somewhat curious.

"Time to meet the others, baby doll." Allen pressed the phones power button once, causing the screen to go black. Slipping it back in his pocket, he and Kuro both walked out the room and into the hallway, ready to begin their mission.


	2. Plan

"Time to meet the others, baby doll." Allen pressed the phones power button once, causing the screen to go black. Slipping it back in his pocket, he and Kuro began to walk out the room.

"I said, don't call me that," Kuro snapped, "Anyway, what level is it?" 

"Level 2," Allen whistled.

Kuro sighed. He knew this mission would be important knowing that it would involve two hackers instead of one, but for them to travel so far underground...

"Too much work," Kuro concluded. Allen agreed by nodding his head.

"Yeah, but... We kinda have to go..." Allen scratched the back of his head. The door closed behind them, and now both males were out in the hallway.

The hallway was like the room, white. The interior of the entire building was white, actually. There were strips of light on the ceiling, so the white walls were nicely lit. The agents knew their way to the parking lot by heart, so they both went left. Walking down the hallway, they managed to pass a couple of other agents and a friend or two. Eventually, they reached the elevators.

Allen, once again annoyed by the silence, decided to make conversation, "So, do you know a lot of people?"

"Why are you randomly asking such a stupid question," Kuro asked as he pressed the button for the elevator. The elevator doors opened almost instantly with a 'ding!' And the two partners walked inside.

"Just wondering," Allen smirked slightly as he saw the doors close, but something was a bit off with his expression, "You know, my mind likes to wonder~"

"I'm afraid I've noticed," Kuro grunted out, pressing the button 'G' so the elevator can start moving down. And as soon as he did press it, the elevator jumped and quickly moved down to floor 'G'. 

As the elevator went down, Allen reached and grabbed the nearest thing close to him, which was Kuro. Kuro didn't say a word, he only just smirked, thinking of ways to tease Allen about this later.

'Ding!'

The elevator opened to Allen hugging Kuro close, shivering against the smaller male. Kuro firmly pushed Allen off of him and walked out, with Allen slowly following behind.

"Are you afraid of elevators?" Kuro smirked. Allen momentarily glared at Kuro.

"No, I'm not," Allen pouted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kuro raised an eyebrow, "You must be afraid of something for you to have hugged me like that. Am I that attractive that you can't resist me?" 

Allen scoffed that that, but a tiny blush manage to spread across his cheeks, "No, just forget it," He quickly walked ahead of Kuro, his head was down and his mood seemed to be dark.

Luckily, Kuro decided to keep his mouth shut. It was quiet for the rest of the trip to level 2.

~~~~~~

 

~~~~~~

"Oh! Oh! There they are!" Oliver, a happy-go-lucky pink-haired Brit points at the two newcomers.

"About fucking time..." Matt said, rolling his dark violet eyes. Allen was still walking a couple of meters ahead of Kuro, so he reached the other group members first.

"Yo." Allen greeted in an unusual moody tone.

"What's with you?" Matt asked, "You sound like shit. You look like shit..."

"M-Matt!" Oliver pouted.

"I am shit," Allen concluded.

"Allen! Language! Both you!" Oliver scolded both males, causing Lutz to chuckle to himself at the scene.

"You're treating them like you're their mother, Oliver." Lutz grinned. Oliver's eyes sparkled.

"I'm very glad you think so! See~! Even Lutz agree, lollipop." Oliver grinned at Matt, who rolled his eyes, "Oh, Kuro! Hello there!"

"Nameruna (Don't fuck with me)," Kuro glared at Oliver, making his way over to Lutz. Oliver didn't know how to respond to that.

Once Kuro stood next to Lutz, Lutz began to speak, "Kuro, you look like you want to die."

Kuro scoffed, "If I could I would. I can't believe Mr. Vargas partnered me with Allen."

Upon hearing his brother's name, Matt shuffled over to Kuro, leaving Oliver and Allen talking to each other, "Oh, right... I heard about that." Matt grinned, "Try not to kill each other."

Kuro smirked, "I can't make promises. However, we did make it this far without any serious issues..." Kuro soon thought back to the elevator.

'No, just forget it', Allen had said. It still left Kuro pondering over why Allen suddenly freaked out on the elevator.

Lutz chuckling broke Kuro out if his thoughts, "Usually whenever you two make eye contact, both start bitchin' and shit."

Matt nodded in agreement to that statement, "Yeah, usually."

"Maybe he figured out that I am not one to mess with~" Kuro's smirk widened.

"Haaah, or maybe he's bored of picking on his little boy crush," Matt shifted on his feet. Kuro eyes widened as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

Before Kuro cussed Matt out, Lutz began to speak, "OKAY, so, since we have the rest of the group, I'll do a quick recap of what we're supposed to do," He said, grabbing the attention of the other two members, "So Kuro, Allen, did Mr. Vargas tell you about the mission?"

"Not really, brah, he just said something like, 'For this mission we need two hackers because Kuro obviously can't handle hacking into a simple building!'" Allen mocked, making faces as he tried his best to imitate Mr. Vargas' voice.

Kuro turned completely red from anger, "For your information, you asshole, he said that he needed two experienced hackers. Never did my name slip out of his mouth as he spoke." He hissed at Allen.

So much for the 'truce', Kuro thought to himself, mentally slapping himself because of his stupidity. Somehow, everyone else seemed more relaxed now that Kuro and Allen had that slight argument.

Matt cleared his throat, "We are stealing a vase, and yes, we will need both of you because the vase is located in the infamous hotel--"

"Wang's Inn!" Oliver interrupted. He excitedly cheered, "I can't believe we're going to that bloody hotel, I'm so excited-!"

"Shut up!" Matt snapped, "Anyway, the vase is located in Wang's Inn, the infamous hotel of the area. The hotel is holding an auction today, so obviously, we have to get the vase before is sold."

"What's the back story behind the vase?" Allen asked.

Oliver answered, "The vase was owned by an old lady, her name is Anya Bragniski~. She's really... Err... Something! But, a couple of months ago, the vase that reminded her of her late husband went missing!"

"So the vase at the Inn is the vase that reminded Anya of her late husband?" Allen guessed, "and we have to get the vase and return it to her?"

"Basically," Matt nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" Kuro looked at Matt.

"Oliver and I are going to dress up as 'wealthy people' to make sure everything is set. Lutz is going to sneak in as a guard. You and Allen have to hack into the security system, and once you're in, you should be able to control the lights," Matt looked between Kuro and Allen who both nodded, showing that that understood everything so far, "I'll give you the signal for when you turn of the lights and then Lutz will take the vase. Timing has to be perfect.

"You'll leave me and Oliver there, so once Lutz goes back to the van with the obtained vase, drive back here. Got it?"

Kuro nodded, a small smirk appeared on his lips. All at one, everyone but Matt agreed, "Got it."


	3. Wang's Inn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML I totally forgot to update this on this website, whoops!

The plan was pretty simple. Or as simple as it could be. Kuro had everything planned out in his head. From what Matt told him, it should be pretty easy.

 

Kuro knows that Allen is actually a hard worker, and hacking the building with him would absolutely be much simpler. But still, something bothered Kuro. He couldn't quite figure it out.

 

In the van, Allen and Kuro got to work, setting up the laptops, making sure everything was ready. Oliver and Matt got dressed up, Oliver dressed up as a wealthy woman, and Matt dressed up as a wealthy man. They looked really convincing as a couple, but both of them knew that they could never date. Lutz, on the other hand, dressed up as a guard, which left Allen puzzled as to where Lutz got the outfit.

 

"I had to sneak in the building and kidnap a guard. Don't worry, he won't be missed." Lutz had told Allen.

 

Once everyone was sure they were ready, Lutz began to speak, "Alright, time to put the plan in action. Right now it's about..." He checked his watch, "seven thirty-one? We should be there around eight fifteen.."

 

"Hold up," Allen intervened,"It take's about a fucking hour to get to Wang's Inn, you're telling me that we should make it to the place in a little bit more than than thirty minutes?"

 

Kuro and Matt nodded their heads in agreement, which made Allen feel overly confident.

 

Oliver eyes sparkled, "My, my deary~! Perhaps you all forget about me~?" 

 

"Oh shit..." Matt groaned, knowing exactly what Oliver meant...

 

"That's right, crocknuts!" Oliver casually smacked Lutz's back, "I've participated in many Fast and Furious type missions, We'll get there in no sweat~!"

 

Lutz frowned as he felt the slap but shrugged it off. Agent Oliver Kirkland quickly sat in the drivers seat and put on his seat belt. He then turned to face the others, "Boys~! We don't have all day~!"

 

"I really can't take you seriously when you're wearing that dress, man." Allen frowned, "or woman. Whatever you are."

 

"Jealous? My cross-dressing skills are superb, may I remind you." Oliver smiled.

 

With a small groan from each of them, the other agents took their seats in the car. Lutz sat in the front with Oliver, Matt sat in the backseat on the left side holding the "Oh Jesus Handle" (aka the car handle inside a vehicle that's located right above the window), and Kuro and Allen sat in the very back where the laptops and other equipment was located, aka, the trunk. Kuro and Allen sat on the floor of the trunk, not saying a word.

 

"Three, two, one, go!" Oliver singed, pushing the key into ignition and the van roared to life. Just like that, The van pulled off from the parking deck out to the street at a high speed. Lutz seemed completely unfazed compared to Matt who had the "internally screaming" look plastered on his face. Kuro, unlike Matt, was actually screaming, and Allen...

 

Allen was actually curled up in a upright ball. He looked as if he just saw a ghost. His skin looked paler than usual and his expression was one of complete fear. Kuro knows Allen and Allen typically don't get scared, so this is new for him. They both made eye contact yet didn't say anything. Kuro decided to wrap an arm around Allen's shoulder. Allen didn't think twice about it and gladly buried his face on Kuro's chest. Allen was really that afraid that he would cuddle with a sworn enemy? Or were they ever sworn enemies if they're actually cuddling?

 

The ride lasted about a little over forty five minutes, thankfully, even though there was a bit of traffic, they haven't gotten pulled over by any cops. I mean, this is a story, the whole story would be ruined if they were caught by the cops.

 

In the parking lot of Wang's Inn, Oliver parked the van in a well hidden area where there was a lesser chance of being found out by guards. Satisfied with his driving, Oliver looked back to see Matt practically up on the window shaking and Kuro and Allen were huddled together. Lutz actually went asleep... Or did faint? After a few shakes, Oliver gave up on trying to wake up Lutz. 

 

"Allen, we're here." Kuro whispered, peeling the brunette off of him. Allen looked around and sighed.

 

"You didn't have to do that..." He mumbled, however Kuro didn't quite hear him

 

"What?"

 

"Never mind." Allen said gloomily, he turned to see if any damage has happened to anything or anyone, "Mattie, you alright?"

 

"Of course I am, you big dick head." Matt said, yet he was clearly still trying to calm down.

 

"Aww, why don't you give this big dick some head, Mattie-baby~" Allen purred playfully, a sign that he has fully recovered from the ride.

 

"Allen!" Oliver gasped out in shock, "He is your brother!"

 

"What? Incest is wincest," Allen grinned.

 

Matt groaned out loud, "Shut the fuck up, Allen."

 

"Guys, I think Lutz died..." Oliver spoke up as he finished putting on his lipstick.

 

"You're putting on more makeup? You'll look like a clown." Allen commented.

 

"It's what woman do now, I'm keeping up with trends you know. I even learned that dance move." Oliver smiled.

 

Allen raised an eyebrow, "What? The Nae Nae?" 

 

"No~"

 

"......Twerking?" Allen's face turned into one of disgust

 

"Yassss, child~" Oliver chirped, "Shall I show my moves off at the auction?"

 

"Never, ever, do that. Or else.." Matt threatened Oliver in a low tone of voice.

 

"Guys, if Lutz really is dead than we'll have to get his brother." Kuro reminded them. Oliver shivered with fear and Allen gulped. 

 

Matt cleared his throat, "I wouldn't mind that... Better than that great dumb blond over there."

 

"N-No. No need for Lutz's brother. Um, Allen, help me wake him up." Oliver smiled worriedly. Allen nodded and climbed over the backseat from the trunk area. He ended up kicking Kuro in the face and Kuro punched him in the balls which made Allen reach out for something to hold on to and accidentally grab Lutz's shoulder and dug his nails deep into them. And Lutz woke up.

 

...........

 

"Are you okay?" Kuro couldn't hide the smile that was growing on his face. Allen currently had a black eye and his balls had been punched so hard that he could barely move. Also, one of his teeth was knocked out as well, so now he is missing a tooth all thanks to Lutz punching him twice in the face.

 

"F-Fuck you...." Allen groaned out, whimpering in pain as he tried to make himself comfortable in his chair. Kuro lifted the bag of ice that he was holding and pressed it gently to Allen's black eye.

 

"Tch, I wish he didn't hit you so hard." Kuro removed the bag when Allen flinched and hissed.

 

"You wish? You were the one who punched me in the fucking baaaaaa-!" Allen's expression went from anger to pain when Kuro reached in between Allen's legs and squeezed his balls through his jeans. 

 

"I regret that too because now I have to hear your whiny ass voice," Kuro looked down, "Look, I apologize for what I did, it was just a natural reflex from being kicked in the face."

 

"I-It didn't even hurt you!!" Allen's voice was masked in pain as he spoke through gritted teeth. 

 

"It hurt enough for me to subconsciously punch you in the dick." Kuro smiled, "I'm not only a hacker, but I'm also a trained fighter, Allen. If I am unexpectedly touched, I will naturally react. "

 

For a small moment, everything was quiet until a couple of knocks on the van startled the two. Looking at the window, Allen could see that it was just Lutz here to update them of what's going on. Kuro opened the door of the van and Lutz genuinely looked shocked.

 

"Allen, you're not dead yet?" Lutz breathe out. 

 

Allen looked confused, "What's that supposed to mean?"

 

Kuro, annoyed by his partners and their tendency to get off topic, looked at Lutz in the eye, "What the status so far?"

 

"Well, Matt and 'Olivia' are in. No one suspect anything so far. Also, I went to the back where the items for the auction are being held, since security guards are allowed to go back there, and I know that the vase is the most expensive. It's also the fifty-sixth item so we will be here for a while." Lutz informed, adjusting his deep navy blue guard uniform.

 

"Alright. Our Bluetooth headsets are working, right? So we can communicate?" Kuro asked, looking between Lutz and Allen.

 

"They should be working, I'll test it." Allen said as he brought a band up to his ear where the Bluetooth device were. He pressed the button that allows him to communicate with the other members, "Testing, testing, if you can hear my sexy voice then reply with "Mmm yeah baby~""

 

"Allen, shut the fuck up." A voice that could easily be identified as Matt's sounded through the devices in Lutz's, Kuro's, and Allen's ears.

 

"Oh great! This works. We'll let you know if anything comes up!" Oliver's chirped. He almost sounded like a girl, well, he always sounded like a girl.

 

Lutz shrugged and closed the door to the van, leaving Kuro and Allen alone with the laptops.

 

"Oliver. Matt. Can you go and ask around and find out more about the auction? Maybe find out more about that vase if you can?" Kuro spoke into his headset as he got his laptop and opened it, "Me and Allen put tracker chips in your clothes, so we can find out which area you're in and use the nearest camera to watch and listen to your conversation."

 

"Okay!" Oliver said back. 

 

"Make sure you stand near a camera. There are a lot but they're pretty spread out. And stay together." Kuro continued.

 

"Also, there are microphones on your clothes too, so me and Gloomy can hear the conversation through the speakers here." Allen added. Kuro rolled his eyes that the lame nickname.

 

"What the hell? Did you manage to put cameras on our clothes too?" Matt hissed.

 

"We thought about it but figured we it would be a pain to so that, so we just did the chip and mic. Please proceed with your duty. Stay alert. Me and Allen are hacking into the cameras right now." Kuro says, as he opened up his self made hacking program. The line between two pairs had cut off, so Kuro and Allen can speak normally.

 

"How am I hacking into the camera's with no laptop?" Allen asked, looking at Kuro as he typed on his laptop at god speed.

 

"Get it yourself," Kuro said as he cast a side glance at Allen.

 

"I have one good eye and two dead balls here, can you please pass me a laptop O' Lord of the Dead?" Allen asked again.

 

Kuro raised his eyebrow, "This "Lord of the Dead" guy you speak of isn't going to help you either. Man up. Grow some balls. Turn pain into pleasure."

 

"Damn sadistic bastard..." Allen muttered under his breath and he scooted over to fetch his laptop. There was pain in his crotch area but it's wasn't as painful as before, probably because it wasn't the first time Allen got punched in the balls by Kuro. It still hurt like hell, but it was the type of pain he could withstand.

 

"Did you say something?" Kuro stopped talking and looked at Allen as he struggled to get his laptop. Allen looked back at Kuro and Kuro felt something odd. The look on Allen's face was twisted a look of pain and determination. Even with the black eye, Allen still looked pretty damn attractive.

 

Allen broke eye contact with Kuro, but he felt like those dull pairs of red eyes were on him. Normally when people stare at Allen, he was okay with it, but with Kuro it was different. Way different. Once he finally got his laptop, Allen sighed heavily from relief and ran his fingers through his hair, "Hey, Kuro-baby~ I did what the master ordered, what's my prize?" 

 

"Your laptop." Kuro said flatly, going back to typing on his own laptop.


	4. Gettin' Down to Business

"Alright, so now that we got in with the cameras, what're we gonna do now?" Allen asked.

 

 

"How's your eye?" Kuro frowned, "Work on making the swelling go down, I think it got bigger. Use ice or something."

 

 

Allen nodded and swiftly took a hold of Kuro's hand, bringing it up to his black eye.

 

 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kuro's frown deepened into an annoyed glare.

 

"We don't have ice, and your hands are cold, so.." Allen shrugged. He sounded completely serious, "You do know what they say about cold hands, right?"

 

 

"No." Kuro withdrew his hand from Allen's grasp.

 

 

Allen grinned, "Cold hands, warm heart. At least I think that's how it goes. You're kind of proving it's a true saying."

 

 

"How the hell am I doing that?"

 

 

"Well, you're being nice."

 

 

"I'm never nice."

 

 

Allen sighed, "If that's what you wanna say." Allen casually ran his fingers though his gelled hair, getting his hands greasy as a small pout formed on his lips.

 

 

Kuro's eyes narrowed as he stared at Allen, causing Allen to feel slightly uncomfortable. But then again, when does Kuro NOT make Allen feel uncomfortable? With a sigh, Kuro held his hand out to gently caress Allen's black eye with the back of it, "Don't get the wrong idea, idiot. Besides you look a hell of a lot better without a black eye."

 

 

Allen shivered from the coldness of Kuro's hand but didn't resist it, "You're so cold."

 

 

"I am the lord of the dead, so I'm supposed to be." Kuro said with a small, tiny, barely visible, smile on his lips.

 

 

Allen smiled, his was definitely noticeable compared to Kuro's. But that sweet moment soon dissolved when Kuro's eyes landed on his laptop.

 

 

..........

 

 

"So we're supposed to go ask someone for something." Oliver whispered as he ran his fingers through his favorite custom wig; A color that matched his natural hair color, a length so long that it reached the middle of his back, put up into a long, flowing ponytail on each side, with short bangs in the front. With the make up and dress he's wearing, he really looked convincing as a woman.

 

 

Matt, wearing a black tux with his hair gelled back (his curl stuck out though, he gave up on trying to make it stay back), and whispered back to Oliver, "Perhaps we should go and find Mr. Wang. Heard about him showing up here from the other guests."

 

 

"Whatever," Oliver rolled his eyes, which made Matt suck his teeth, "What does he even look like?"

 

 

"How am I supposed to know?" Matt hissed.

 

 

"Aren't you supposed to have all the information?!" Oliver snapped back in a low voice.

 

 

"Shut up," Matt clenched his teeth as embarrassment shot through him, "I'll ask Allen."

 

 

Matt gently touched his ear device, pressing the button and spoke, "Allen, you hear me?"

 

 

It only took about a second or two before a response, "Of course, what's up?"

 

 

"Can you tell us a little more about Mr. Wang?"

 

 

"Jeez, aren't you supposed to know this? I thought you had all the information."

 

 

Matt felt his embarrassment turn into anger, "Shut up."

 

 

"Okay okay, whatever. I'll tell you in a second."

 

 

Matt touched the device again, turning it off, "What an asshat."

 

 

"In the meantime, lets blend in, shall we?" Oliver mused.

 

 

Matt noticed that they were the only couple secluded from the other guests and nodded. He had a feeling that Allen would take his time getting the information, so maybe talking with others would help out also.

 

 

After a while, they met their first victims; two Italian men. Instantly, one of the men clicked with Oliver an they began chattering away.

 

 

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!"

 

 

"No dear, it's nicer to meet you!"

 

 

"Are you here for the auction?"

 

 

"Oh, yes yes! I am!"

 

 

Matt and the other Italian stood next to each other, watching the conversation. It looked as if Oliver knew that guy for the past 10 years.

 

 

"Be careful- they're apart of the mafia. Be especially careful around that happy one." A voice spoke inside Matt's ear. From the soft, deepness of it, he could tell it was Kuro.

 

 

Matt glanced over to the other Italian who looked irritated, "Oi."

 

 

"Oi," the irritated man responded.

 

 

"I apologize for my... Wife. I'll take her away if it would cause you less trouble." Matt winced as he called Oliver his "wife". The irritated man looked confused, glancing at Oliver then back at Matt as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

 

 

Sighing, the man shook his head, "No, it's my brother, I apologize, he's such a dumbass flirt."

 

 

"Tell me about it. I have a brother who flirts with any and everyone. Including me." Matt sucked his teeth in an irritated way.

 

 

"I know that feeling." The man nodded.

 

 

Just then, a gruff voice pounded inside Matt's ears "Kuro, Allen. Listen up. It's probably too late but you have to go somewhere; the guards are checking the cars!"

 

 

Lutz, it had to be. Matt knew that the message wasn't important to him, so he turned off his device. Kuro and Allen, even though they barely got along, Matt knew that they would be fine.

 

 

Matt decided that now would be a good time to ask the man about the auction, "I take it that you're here for the auction as well?"

 

 

"Yes," The man answered simply, "First time?"

 

 

"Yeah," Matt admitted, "At this place it is. Are the rules any different?"

 

 

"It's entirely anonymous. You have a buy a mask first," The man said, "besides that, there isn't much difference."

 

 

"Lovinooo, we should go and get our masks now!" The other man who was talking to Oliver smiled cheerfully. Matt remembered what Kuro had told them they they're apart of the mafia.

 

 

"Sure doesn't seem like it," Matt whispered.

 

 

Oliver took a hold of Matt's hand and smiled, leaning closer until his lips bumped slightly against Matt's ear, "I don't like them."

 

 

That made Matt feel a serious chill run down his spine. Oliver gently kisses Matt's cheek and turned to the men in front of them. Whenever Oliver have a bad feeling about something, he's always right. Since the men are apart of the mafia, if they do or say the wrong thing then their plans would be ruined entirely.

 

 

"Shall we go, Romeo?" The man Matt was talking to before asked the other. Romeo, nodded and walked up to Oliver.

 

 

"Olivia, I've never met a women do graceful and beautiful as you~," Romeo winked and bowed.

 

 

Oliver forced a smile, "Ah, great..."

 

 

As Romeo leaned in to hug or kiss Oliver, the other man grabbed him by the collar and yanked him away, "I apologize." The man said once more before bowing and pulling on Romeo collar as he walked away to by the masks.

 

 

Matt thought the situation was funny and laughed by exhaling more air than usual. Pissed, Oliver began to whine out, "You know how embarrassing it is being a women? Jeez, fucking creeps- Uhhh...." Oliver looked nervous.

 

 

"What is it?" Matt asked, then looked even more confused when Oliver started blushing.

 

 

"It's Allen..."

 

 

Allen.... "Can you ask him if he found out about Mr. Wang?" Matt didn't really care about Allen getting flirty with Oliver like usual.

 

 

Oliver nodded and began to speak, forcing himself to sound like everything was okay, "Allen? Did you find the information about Mr. Wang?"

 

 

Matt stood by, placing a hand on his hip and looking at the time- the auction was about to start.

 

 

"T-Thanks, Kuro!" Oliver said in his usual cheery tone. Somehow, he seemed happy that Kuro had replied. Which is understandable since Kuro mostly ignores Oliver.

 

 

"Well?" Matt asked.

 

 

"Mr. Wang is shorter than Kuro! Can you believe that?"

 

 

After blinking a couple of times, Matt facepalmed, "Is that really all you remembered?"

 

 

"......" Oliver looked away with a thoughtful expression, "They're cute."

 

 

"What?" Matt asked, confused.

 

 

As if snapping out of a trance, Oliver turned back to Matt, "We should get our masks, it's going to start soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romeo- Aph Seborga. :3


	5. Gettin' Down to Business {Extra}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just adding some "plot". This starts when Matt was asking Allen to look up info about the owner of Wang's Inn.

"Jeez, aren't you supposed to know this? I thought you had all the information."

 

 

"Shut up." By the sound of the irritation, Allen could that that Matt was flustered.

 

 

"Okay okay, whatever. I'll tell you in a second."

 

 

It was quiet for a moment.

 

 

"BWAHAAHAHA!" Allen threw his head back and went into a huge laughing fit. He held on to his stomach tightly, letting out a loud, throaty laugh.

 

 

Irritated, Kuro snapped his neck towards Allen's direction, "What's so funny?"

 

 

"This guys name, is the best, hahaha!" Allen wiped a tear from his good eye.

 

 

".... Mr. Wang?" Kuro hoped that it wasn't the reason why Allen was laughing.

 

 

"Yes!"

 

 

So much for hoping. Kuro facepalmed, "You're such a child."

 

 

"Who are they talking to?" Allen asked, suddenly right over Kuro's shoulder.

 

 

Kuro felt Allen's warm breath graze his ear and leaned away, "Who are you talking about?"

 

 

"Olivia and Matt."

 

 

Kuro peered at his laptop screen and saw that of the nine boxes on the screen which showed nine areas from inside the hotel, the box on the upper right with the title, "Main; lobby", was Oliver and Matt talking to a pair of men in black. Kuro touched that box to enlarge it, and used his fingers to zoom in on the group of men.

 

 

"Looks like trouble," Kuro muttered, "They look like normal guests, from the eased postures. But something about the curls make them stand out."

 

 

"I heard lately that Luci has been having conflict with this Italian mafia group called P.A.S.T.A." Allen added.

 

 

"Pasta?" Kuro looked at Allen with confusion.

 

 

"Pasta And Sauces Training Association."

 

 

".....You made that up, didn't you?" Kuro's expression turned into an unamused one.

 

 

"Yeah," Allen chucked when Kuro swiftly jabbed Allen's chest with his elbow, "Ow.. But I wasn't lying when I said that they're apart of the mafia. I believe this guy," Allen pointed to the man who was chatting with Oliver, "is the leader. Aka, very dangerous."

 

 

Not before long did Kuro begin speaking, "Be careful- they're apart of the mafia. Be especially careful around that happy one."

 

 

Allen guessed that he was just warning them.

 

 

"Aren't you supposed to be looking up information?" Kuro asked, sending Allen a side glance.

 

 

"Right, about Mr. Wang," By now the name didn't seem as funny as it was before.

 

 

Just then, a gruff voice pounded inside of their ears "Kuro, Allen. Listen up. It's probably too late but you have to go somewhere; the guards are checking the cars!"

 

 

Lutz.

 

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuro frowned.

 

 

"A patrol of guards are looking in the cars in the parking lot, they want make sure that there is nothing suspicious or of threat." Lutz answered quickly.

 

 

"Makes sense," Allen nodded, "A lot of people are here, they wouldn't want anything dangerous to happen."

 

 

"I have to go now. Good luck." Lutz said before they could no longer hear his voice.

 

 

"The fuck are we going to do? We're in a fucking van, which is already suspicious. We can't drive the car, that'll make us look even more suspicious. The windows are super dim, from the outside looking in, they would only see black human shaped shadows." Allen panicked while Kuro was deep in thought, "the location we're in is the most cliche area which is in the back of the parking lot where barely anyone goes!"

 

 

"Allen," Kuro spoke in a calm voice, "Calm down."

 

 

Allen frowned, about to respond but Kuro continued, "Look at me, only me."

 

 

"Why should I look at yo-" Allen paused when he got a good look at Kuro. He didn't look mad or annoyed like he usually did, he looked calm and at ease. His dark red eyes met with Allen's bright red eye, and soon, Allen felt powerless.

 

 

Kuro noticed that he gotten Allen's attention and smiled. Slowly, Kuro went onto all fours, being careful not to shake the van too much. It was awkward, but soon, Kuro was crawling onto Allen's lap.

 

 

"Dude, what the fuck are you-"

 

 

"Shut up." Kuro snapped, forcing his cold palm on to Allen's mouth. Kuro turned Allen's head to the left and slowly went down, placing his lips on Allen's neck. Instantly, Allen tensed up. Pulling away, Kuro pouted, "Well, that won't do..."

 

 

Allen was too flustered to respond, but Kuro didn't care. He just needed a way to calm Allen down and not get the two in trouble. Kuro thought that if it looked like him and Allen were about to have sex, that the guards would notice and back off. But they wouldn't look too convincing if Allen was as stiff as he is. Suddenly, he had a better idea.

 

 

Kuro turned Allen's head back towards him and stared into those red eyes. Well, the "good eye" to be exact. He gently caressed Allen's cheek, smirking at how red his face had gotten and leaned closer and closer until their lips touched.

 

 

A kiss. Allen froze completely, unsure of what to do. Just then, a flash of light entered the van through the windows. A quick thought passed into Allen's mind: "It's the guards!"

 

 

Trying to keep cool, Allen noticed the flash wasn't going away. Kuro continued kissing Allen, as if to distract him.

 

 

"Kiss me back, idiot," Kuro murmured, "Don't make me rape you."

 

 

Normally, Allen would've shouted out in protest, but due to the light not going away he decided to take on the submissive role.

 

 

"Kuro," Allen whimpered out, kissing the other back. He hoped he said it loud enough that the guards would've heard.

 

 

A weird feeling surged through Kuro's body. Allen's erotic expression, with that sexual tone of voice.... Kuro wanted to break him. But as much as he hated it, he's going to have to play the sweet role for now. Surprisingly, Kuro didn't have much trouble forcing his tongue in Allen's mouth. Despite the make out session being nothing but an act, both males felt themselves getting excited. The awkwardness soon faded away as desire took its place.

 

 

Kuro just so happened to be a great kisser, for he made Allen react in ways he never reacted just by a simple French kiss. Involuntarily letting out throaty moans, Allen felt as if his head was spinning. He could no longer think straight. It was like Kuro entered his mind and took control of his body; everywhere that Kuro touched, Allen's body would react.

 

 

Kuro pulled away from the kiss, a hand slowly gliding down Allen's broad chest towards his crotch. Blushing, Allen just let Kuro do whatever; he was too "embarrassed" to stop the other. Kuro began palming at Allen's bulge that hardened with each simple pressure.

 

 

"You like it here?" Kuro asked in a low, soothing voice. Allen closed his good eye, feeling humiliated. Unable to say a word, he just nodded. The next time Allen heard Kuro spoke, the erotic voice was right at his ear, "Do you want me to make you feel good?"

 

 

Allen bit his lip hard to keep the moans from escaping as Kuro's lips danced across his neck. It seemed that Kuro was also getting carried away; nothing was on his mind besides the blushing, moaning like a porn star man underneath him. Kuro removed his hand, and pressed his harden bulge against Allen's.

 

 

A relaxed sigh escaped from Kuro's lips, "I hate this so much."

 

 

"Shut up, you fucking love me," Allen teased, grinding his hips up on Kuro's.

 

 

Kuro looked at Allen dead in the eye, a deep blush was heavily dusted on his stern-expressed face, "In your dreams, idiot."

 

 

"Then I must be dreaming then~" Allen smirked, leaning forward to kiss Kuro. Time time, the kiss was more playful this time than sweet.

 

 

"Allen? Did you find the information about Mr. Wang?" A chirp, feminine voice said. It must've been Oliver. Who else could cock-block this rare gay moment? The two males frozen in place as if they had just been caught having sex. Technically, it was almost true. Oliver wasn't physically there, But it sounded as if he was.

 

 

Kuro and Allen stared at each other, reality had hit them like a ton of bricks.

 

 

"I have it," Kuro groaned, slowly trying to get himself off of Allen. The guards have left a while go, it seemed, so Kuro and Allen had actually gotten carried away with their "acting".

 

 

"Mr. Wang is a Chinese man, the owner of the club. He rarely makes an appearance. But I believe he shows up during auctions. Short, shorter than me. Long brown hair in a ponytail. Usually wears a black suit."

 

 

"T-Thanks Kuro!" Oliver said in a cheerful tone.

 

 

Allen waited until it was silent for minute before letting out a sigh, "Wow."

 

 

"What?" Kuro asked, monitoring the cameras. He saw Matt and Oliver walk over to a booth, probably to buy a mask.

 

 

"I could totally top you."

 

 

Kuro paused for a moment before looking at Allen with doubtful expression, "Oh yeah? You and what balls?"

 

 

It took a second for Allen to realize that Kuro was referring to earlier, when Kuro had punched his ding-ding-dong into oblivion. Allen would've made a comeback, but like usual, Kuro immersed himself into his work.


	6. The Auction

Before Matt had the chance to ask why Oliver was acting weirder than usual, Oliver was already pulling him by his arm over to a booth. There was a total of two booths, both of which had a line. Oliver and Matt went on the line that seemed to be the shortest.

 

"Hey, Matt. Why don't one of us stay here and the other go to the other line so whoever reaches the front faster buys the masks?" Oliver suggested.

 

Matt frowned as he thought about it, "It's better if we stay together."

 

Oliver crossed his arms and huffed, "Waiting in this line is boring. We're barely moving."

 

"If one goes, the other goes as well," Matt looked over at the other line, noticing how much shorter it was in comparison. He didn't like going back on his word, so Oliver and Matt ended up staying in the line. Turns out, there was a Spanish guy who was giving out the masks, he got into a long conversation with one of the customers which held up the line for a while. By then, Matt and Oliver went to the other line and purchased their masks.

 

"Man, we should have switched lines earlier." Matt grumbled as Oliver helped him put on his mask. Oliver give him a death glare.

 

"Yeah, we should have." Oliver huffed out, now adjusting Matt's mask.

 

"But we didn't."

 

"Because of you."

 

"Look, we don't have time to be arguing, Oliver." Matt said flatly as Oliver finished putting the mask on.

 

"I know, let's go." Oliver said, fixing Matt's tie before walking in the auditorium. It was already crowded. Luckily, Matt and Oliver had seats already paid for by the company they work at so they can sit in the reserved chairs up front. They walked through the rows of people, waving at the familiar faces of the Italian brothers they met earlier. Eventually they found their seats just as the auctioneer walked out on stage with a beautiful woman following behind holding a painting. 

 

......

 

"I'm so bored," Allen complained. "This "mission" is literally meaningless."

 

"How the hell is working for money meaningless?" Kuro snapped his neck towards Allen, eyes narrowed.

 

Pouting, Allen crossed his arms, "Okay, not like that. Why do you always have that aspect in your mind?"

 

"Because it makes sense to work for money." Kuro replied, "Although having to work with you is kind of a let down."

 

Rolling his eyes, Allen looked at the laptop and noticed that Oliver and Matt was in the auditorium where the auction was being held. He saw the two make their way to the front rows and sat down at their seats. "Oh, they're in the auditorium." Allen mumbled.

 

"Good, can you find an angle where we can see the stage better?" Kuro asked, looking at his phone. He had just received a text.

 

"Sure," Allen said, tapping stuff and clicking the mouse on the laptop. Eventually he got it set up to where they will be able to see the stage and their partners. The auctioneer already began introducing himself and the first item that is up for sale.

 

"Lutz texted me, apparently he is the one cleaning and shining the vase. So that means we have two options, we can steal the vase now or continue doing the mission." Kuro informed, looking up from his phone.

 

"I think we should wait. The other guards and workers would quickly find out it was him if we took it now," Allen said, leaning back as he sighed, "And that would be a pain in the ass."

 

Kuro rolled his eyes, "I guess you're right. Huh, weird. You're not a total idiot." He began tapping away on his phone, replying to Lutz's message.

 

"Of course not. If I was then I would get Oliver's missions instead of the cool ones I get now." 

 

"But you just said that this mission is meaningless," Kuro frowned.

 

"I did?" Allen, being oblivious, took a little while to understand what Kuro meant, but then he understood, "Oh, shut up."

 

.........

 

"Mr. Wang." Another guard bowed slightly to the short man that walked past. The man didn't acknowledge the guard, but by now the guards were used to it.

 

Lutz was busy wiping down the vase, using chemicals to make the vase shine and look presentable. He blew his hot breath on the vase and rubbed the clouded area, smiling.

 

"Excuse me, are you smiling?" A voice that sounded close to a woman's voice came from beside Lutz. Lutz looked and at first he saw no one, until he looked down. The voice seemed to have belonged to this man. He was short, have short dark red hair, and eyes as red as a tomato. He word a nice grey suit and looked very proper. Lutz paused from his cleaning, "What?"

 

"'What'? How disrespectful!" The man crossed his arms and looked Lutz up and down.

 

"Am I missing something?" Lutz said.

 

"Yes, you are. I'm Mr. Wang. What are you supposed to say when you see me walk by?" He began tapping his foot, waiting for an answer.

 

Lutz looked around. A guard walking by stopped the moment he saw Mr. Wang he bowed and said, "Mr. Wang," before walking off. Confused by that, Lutz looked back Mr. Wang and mimic the other guard's actions.

 

"Mr. Wang," Lutz said, bowing over slightly, "My sincere apologizes, sir."

 

"Apologizes' accepted," Mr. Wang sighed as Lutz stood to his original position. He looked at the vase, " I want that vase glowing when it goes up to be auctioned. You seem to be doing a good job." He smiled, uncrossing his arms.

 

Lutz nodded, shining the vase some more, "Yes, sir."

 

Raising an eyebrow, Mr. Wang continued to look Lutz up and down this time, biting his lip, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

 

"Yes sir, I'm new. I apologize for any mistakes." Lutz started to get annoyed with all of this interrogation. Suddenly, he felt a hand gripping his buttocks, It didn't take long to realize it was from Mr. Wang.

 

"With your body type, you shouldn't worry about your mistakes," Mr. Wang whispered flirtatiously, his voice lingering into Lutz's ear. Lutz shivered with disgust, but made no move to reject the man. Mr. Wang's strong hand grip on Lutz's buttocks left as he gave a nice squeeze, "If you work hard, I'll give you a nice reward."

 

Lutz could almost throw up, but he held it in, only nodding. Mr. Wang chuckled, the noise could be heard throughout the room as he walked away. Once he was sure Mr. Wang was gone, he got in contact with the others, "Guys, I had a little run-in with Mr. Wang."

 

Allen was the first to respond, "Haha, how was that?"

 

With clenched teeth, Lutz responded, "Gross." He proceeded to tell the events of what just happened, the others stayed quiet until Lutz finished his story. As he told the story, he finished shining the vase until it looked like it was truly glowing. 

 

"Man, either he wants to do you or he wants you to do him." Allen responded to the story.

 

Matthew sighed, "I'm actually siding with Allen for once."

 

"I would rather put myself in someone else, thank you." Lutz grumbled, placing a hand on his hips, "Kuro, Allen, if one of you can handle it, can you go and gather information about Mr. Wang? Something about him seems a little off. Especially with the fact that this vase was stolen, I have a feeling that he stole other things as well."

 

"Why don't you and Mr. Wang go up to a room? This is a hotel you know. Get your information that way," Kuro suggested. Lutz could hear Allen's chuckling, "But fine, I'll go since Allen has a black eye."

 

"Thank you, Kuro," Lutz mumbled before ending the conversation.

 

........

 

"I think you look pretty hot, baby doll." Allen grinned.

 

Kuro rolled his eyes, "I told you not to call me that!"

 

Since Kuro have to chat with Mr. Wang to acquire information about his wrong doings before the stolen vase, Allen suggested Kuro 'dress up' a little before walking in. Luckily, Allen always carried a bit of hair gel for any occasion and he was able to slick Kuro's hair back, except for the few thin strands of hair at flopped out in the front. Kuro had to wear in jacket a little different. Instead of him wearing his button up jacket like normal, he only buttoned one button so the jacket could stay secure around his neck. Next, his dress pants were loosened. In his opinion, he looked stupid, but Allen seemed to be liking it a lot.

 

"Right, I forgot." Allen pouted. 

 

Kuro snapped, "Why do you always forget the important things?" 

 

"I don't always forget the important things, I just like teasing you because you get so cute when you're mad at me." Allen confessed, a smirk present of his face.

 

Kuro rolled his dull red eyes, "I don't see how a change in appearance will make me more accepted. I look like a dumb ass." Sighing, he was just about to turn around to get out the van, however he felt something wrap around his wrist, pulling him forward. Before he realized, he was sitting on Allen's lap. Confused, he looked up to see Allen's eyes meet with his.

 

"What are you doing?" Kuro asked, struggling to break away from Allen's grasp, but Allen around had his arms wrapped around Kuro's waist.

 

"If he is as perverted as Lutz mention... I don't want him to touch you." Allen mumbled, a light blush appeared on his cheeks. He didn't know why he was acting so strange today.

 

It took Kuro a second to realize what Allen meant, "He would be dead if he touched me, Allen."

 

"He kinda creep me out," Allen whispered.

 

"Look, if anyone touch my ass I would rather it be you than some other pig. At least I could beat you up and not get in trouble for it." Kuro admitted, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Please let me go."

 

Allen sucked his teeth, "Alright," He let go of Kuro, watching the other immediately scoot away, "What if I did touch your ass?"

 

Kuro almost appeared startled by the question. He open the van door, "I'm not completely against the idea," before Allen could respond to that, Kuro was already out the door, closing it.

 

Allen let out big sigh, looking up at the roof of the van. He groaned, running his hand through his hair. 'Why am I getting so worked up over this guy?' He thought to himself, turning his attention back to the auction that was shown on the laptop. The painting got sold and now the next item is being presented.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Wattpad~


End file.
